


Bitch Make me

by UnicornTherapist



Category: Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornTherapist/pseuds/UnicornTherapist
Summary: This is under editing. I have put my other stories on hold till I finish this one, but do not fear, they too will be completed. ......This is a black butler x reader. I have added an oc, but you are still the main character (even if I get a little side tracked). Please leave comments and remind me to update. Be mean about it too. I'm not sure where this is going but I'll update the summery as soon as I do. Ideas are more than just welcomed, they are a need. For now, please just bare with me. ......Also I have forgotten my log in information for my wattpad, Weaboo_Shit_22, so if you know anyone that reads the stories on wattpad, pleas apologize for my idiocy.





	1. A note bitchez

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note.

As you all know this is a x reader fic, and I have no idea what I'm doing.  
Sorry for oocness  
Black butler is not mine  
You are not mine  
I am mine and so is this plot,these two are all I have left in this world. (Ignore that)  
Pleas enjoy my shitty story.

(This is under editing)


	2. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little back story

It was a dark and cold. The only thing lighting up the night sky was the lightning that flashed a crossed it. A small girl sat in a dark alleyway hudled in a corner. This was (Y/N) (L/N).

She was alone, her family dead. She could only hope she would be left be by those who stalked the streets of London at this hour 

Unknown to her, a shadow whatched closely, it's mouth dripping at the thought of an easy meal.

'It would be a waist to skip out on this.' She thought. As she stepped towards the child an evil grin spreading across her face.

"Why are you crying." she asked. The little girl looked up, scared out of her mind and nowhere to run. 

The woman chuckled softly at the child's fear. The enticing smell sending shivers down her spine.

The girl scooted back farther into the wall, as far away from the toothy grin as she could get. 

"Stay away from me." The little girl starting to cry again. She knew this was probably her end and she would end up like the rest of her family. 

'I know i was praying for death, but please God, not like this..' She prayed and pleaded for her life. 

"Don't. Say away!" (Y/N) held her tiny, cold hands out, trying to keep the beast at bay./p>

"I was hoping for more of a fight". The evil woman hissed.Just as she was beginning to step closer to the child, a voice rang out through the darkness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." This voice was also female. The woman turning around but saw nothing but fiery blue eyes. 

"Who are you. Show yourself I don't have time for this. You're ruining my meal." 

The Voice laugh , "It's been a long time Josephine. I'm not very surprised you don't recognize me. It hurts, though, you saying after all this time, all the times I took your prey from you and you don't remember me, not even my voice."

The woman growled and plunged into the darkness only to find herself empty handed. 

"Where are you? Come out!" Josephine was becoming hysterical.

"Don't be like that. You're supposed to be the calm one. What happened to that level head of yours." This time the voice came from behind her. 

Josephine turned to see a black wall blocking her view of the littles girl. 

"(Y/N), I'm going to need you to close your eyes. Can you do that for me?" The voice asked, softer this time. The little girl thought for a moment and closed her (e/c) eyes. 

"Good. Cover your ears."  
(Y/n) did what she was told to. It seemed like forever but a few moments a hand was placed on her shoulder, startling the child. 

"You can look now."  
She was met with a diffrent woman crouching in front of her. She had long brown hair and soft blue eyes, a small, motherly smile was on her face. 

"W-what is your name miss?" Haven asked nervously

"Lori James." The woman said softly, "You're (Y/N) correct?"

(Y/n) nodded,"How'd you know?" 

"I was an old friend of your mother, but that isn't important now. We need to get you somewhere safe." She stood up carrying the small girl with her. 

"How will I repay you?" She asked, only to be answered with a pat on her head and a laugh.


	3. Fourth Wall Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun begin!

It was your average Monday afternoon in the (L/N) manor. Two dogs could be seen playing in the wonderland of a garden and all was peaceful.

(Y/N) sat at her desk, glowering at the build up of paper work that had accumulated over the past week. "Lori, couldn't we just pay someone to do this?" The teenager huffed, sitting back in her seat.

"As much as I would love to, mostly so I wouldn't have to listen to you gripe about it, no. Though, I do have a letter from the Queen, maybe it will peek your interest." The fallen angel laughed, handing her master the envelope.

"The seal is broken. You've been nosing around again." (Y/N) muttered. The (brunett, blonde, red head, ext) pulled out the note.

"I can't help myself, (Y/N). Besides it's not like I didn't know what was on the letter in the first place." Lori smiled innocently, but that didn't stop the younger female from catching the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"It seems we'll be working with Ciel Phantomhive and some Alois Trancy on a case." She said, the annoyance evident in her voice.

Ciel and (Y/N) were like cats and dogs, always at each other's throats. Lori liked to joke about how once puberty it they would hate each other so much. 

"Maybe I'll get to pick on that demon a little more." The brunette maid chortled.

Sebastian hated Lori, while the female found it hilarious that the demon found her so repulsive and she couldn't careless (Though it wasn't the least be surprising, the former warrior of God was having 'relations' with a reaper)

"Just don't do anything stupid. I don't want to find you dead near the front door."

"Don't worry, I'm too important to the author to die." 

"What?"

"Nothing."


	4. It's on motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

                  Your p.o.v  
"Lori, what are you doing?" I groaned as I watched her balance plates on her head.

"Seeing how many I can stack on my head before they fall." The woman hummed like it was obvious what she was doing.

I facepalmed. These antics had once been entertaining, when I  was a child, but now they made me question my servant's intelligence.

"Please place them back on the table, our guest will be here any minute. I expect you to act at least a little normal."  I ordered.

"Party pooper." Lori whispered, placing the dishes back in their places.

'I swear I'm the only adult around here.' I sighed. A knock soon echod through the manor, slightly startling me.

"They're here~" Lori sung as she skipped away.

"Please don't embarrass me." I silently prayed. The last few times I'd worked with the guard dog she made everything difficult.

Lori's p.o.v

I hummed happily as I skipped towards the front door. 

I excitedly swung the door open, hoping to see Sebastian. Instead of those hate filled crimson orbs, I was met with yellow ones.

"Awe, who are you?" I pouted. That's when a blonde boy jumped out of no where.

"That's no way to treat a guest." He sneered. I deadpaned. 

"This bitch thinks I care." I say out loud to the audience.

"What! Claude, punish this maid." He schreeched.

His butler bowed,"Yes, your highness." 

Ha,they think they can catch me!   
I took of at the spead of light. "Come get me demon!" I sent him a grin, amused with his suprised expression.

"Lori! What did I tell you!" A familiar voice called out. 

I stopped in my tracks, crossing my arms and pouting. "Normal is not in my vocabulary."  

(Y/N) sighed and turned to the blonde, "I'm apologize for my maid's behavior. She's yet to understand that she is a lowly servant." 

Ouch! I know she's just playing the part, but damn that was mean! "Well, fuck you too." I muttered sassily.

"Lori, please prepare our food while I show Alois to the dinning room." She commanded, sending me the look. 

"Hmph, Claude why don't you go help this....girl" Blondie suggested, the yellow eyed demon (see what I did there) only nodded.

This little fuck, I don't need no help. I sure as hell don't need any help from this creepy ass dude. This time it was me to use the look.  
Blondie just smirked, taunting me.I narrowed my eyes back. Its on motherfucker.


	5. I don't know what to name this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short (Like ciel)

Ciel's POV

I stared out the carrage's window, a bored sigh leaving my lips. "Sebastian, how much longer. I would like to get this over with." 

The demon hummed, "It's only one night, young master." 

I sent him a glare, "Don't pretend you're not bothered by working with them." 

Sebastian shivered, obviously thinking about that worthless angel. Lori, I think her name was. She was nothing but hindrance. Only thing she's good at is being a obnoxious.

Though I couldn't help but wonder what did she do that was bad enough to get her thrown out of heaven. There was something bout her that told me that not even (Y/N) knew everything about her.

"Sebastian, I want you to find out more about Lori as much as you can. That's an order." I commanded my butler.

"Yes, my lord"

........  
Sorry this was short, not having a very good day.


	6. (Late) Christmas Special

Lori's pov  
  I balanced the beautifuly (note my sarcasm) wraped presents in my arms as I flung myself through the mahogany doors.

"Merry Christmas Bitches!" I yelled out.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing.

Ciel did a spit take (and let me tell you it was hilarious!) , (Y/N) just stared at me, Sebastian and Pedo-pants continued to ignore me, William face palmed, and Alois and Undertaker busted out laughing.

"Lori, what on earth are you doing, better yet, wearing?" (Y/N) asked, going back to the game of chess she was having with Ciel.

"Celebrating Christmas. And as for my outfit, I didn't get thrown out of heaven for no reason." I explained, handing out the gifts (also maybe sending Undertaker a wink).

"Now open the presents, you ungrateful brats."

(Y/N) was first. She neatly unwrapped it, laying the paper to.the side. In her hands was an old wooden box. Inside said box was a silver knife with an emerald on the handle that once belonged to me, during my fighting days of course.

"Thank you. Lori. It's beautiful." Her (e/c) were watery and she gave me a small smile.

Next was Ciel (FYI he tried it on when he thought no one was looking), his was a small chest with a pirate costume sitting inside.

"I hate you."

"I know."

Sebastian got a stuffed cat. He also gave me a smile, a fake smile, but it's the thought that counts.

Claude wasn't too happy about the restraining order I got put on him, but better safe than sorry.

Alois got a t-shirt with the words "Jail Bait" on the front.  
"Such a strange gift. Where on earth did you get it?"

"I have friends."

Last but not least was my lovely Undertaker.  
He pulled out the small, leather picture frame. Inside was a photo of us from a better time.   
"Oh dear, how did you manage to find this?"

"I bribed the author."

"Again with the nonsense."

"Shut up blondie."


	7. ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more weird shit

Lori's POV  
I stared down at the spoon in my hand with hatred. Not hatred for the utensil, but for the pathetic excuse for a demon. Did I mention he's a pedophile. Hundred percent pedo! 

I don't know what this guy's master, who I have deemed fit to call little shit, has up his sleeve, but I don't like it.

Pedo seemed to have noticed the dark aura surrounding me, because he stopped what he was doing, but before he could do anything else I interrupted him.

"Shut up." 

"I di-"

"Don't care~ Be quiet~" 

  Pedo went back to doing whatever it was he was before. Speaking of which, what am I supposed to be doing?

Dishes? Done. Dusting? Done. Cooking? Nope, but I don't really want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian's POV  
It wasn't till before dinner did we arrive at the (L/N) manor. The young lord's frown had gotten deeper. I don't blame him. We never got anything done when we worked with these two. And now, with the Queen's Spider on the case too, might never close it.

I helped Ciel out of the carriage, turning around to see a smiling maid. It was Lori.

"(Y/N) told me to come get you two. They're in the dinning room." She beamed, but her eyes gave away her anger. 

'I wonder why?'

"Wonderful." I gave a forced smile. She could see through it though, her blue orbs shinning.

"Well, get on with it. Escort us there." Ciel muttered, irritated.

"Fine then midget. You'd think you would've learnt some manners once the last time you were here, but whatever." Lori scowled, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she led us into the house and to the dinning room.

And of course, the fallen angel did not knock before entering, she slung open the door and yelled something along the lines of  "Your queen has returned bitches." The young master made a face of disgust, one that I shared. 

"Ciel!" A blonde blurr caught us by surprise, if I didn't know any better I'd say it was Lady Elizabeth.

Ciel was trample by Alois Trancy, the Queen's Spider. 

"Get off me you dolt!" The young master yelled, shoving Alois off of himself.

I, myself, was in an intense staring contest with that other nuisance, Claude Faustus. 

"Just kiss already!" Lori's voice called out.

"Lori!" Everyone but the spider growled, causing the female to giggle nervously.


	9. Too Close To Home

(Y/N) sighed, her hand rested in the palm of her hand. After two hours the group had gotten nowhere. Alois and Ciel were fighting, Sebastian and Claude were glaring at each other from opposite tides of the the room, and Lori was nowhere to be seen.

Not that the last reason was that bad, but still the silence from the fallen angel was unsettling. She couldn't even sense her presence. Something was wrong and the awful feeling she had in her gut was making her sick.

"SILENCE! YOU ARE ALL ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" The young lady had finally blew a fuse.  
The other four stopped what they were doing and turned towards (Y/N). 

She was fuming, her hands gripped a stack of papers tightly, her face was pale, and tears were beginning to form in her (E/C) eyes. She was trembling.

"Uh...Lady (Y/N)?" Ciel muttered, taken back by the normally calm girl's out burst.

"Something's W-wrong. " She whispered.


	10. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

Lori was pacing alone in the hallway. (Y/n) had sent her out of the room. The way her master was treating her perplexed the former angel.  
"She's never acted this way in front of Ciel or any other guest. Can't be that Alois kid could it?" She thought aloud. Lori froze a bright blush covering her face.  
"Aww! My baby girl's growing up!" She squealed, doing a little dance.   
During her excitement she failed to notice the dark aura sneaking up behind her. A clawed hand wrapped over her mouth, pulling Lori into itself, "It's been forever, Aelia. Or isn't it Lori now." A deep and whispy voice entered her mind, causing An even deeper growl to crawl from Lori's throat.  
The dark entity and fallen angel seemed to evaporate, leaving nothing but an empty feeling in the manor.


	11. A/N

I realize I haven't written in foreeeverrr. I honestly dont have an excuse, I'm just lazy. But! I will try to update more often than I have been. And again, feedback and ideas are more than welcomed!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

I've decided to say fuck it with the editing. Ive also decided to let my dear readers to decide where this story goes. If I don't get any request I'll just do a few special chapters though.Ive kinda lost inspiration for this story but I dont want to abandon it. So your help is needed.


End file.
